Steering for a Sky Without Clouds
by FannyR
Summary: This story was originally posted under the title “My Girls”. I no longer liked it and decided to rewrite it with the help of a friend. The storyline up to chapter 7 is basically the same I added some details and decided to change the ending. Summary insid
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Diana Fowley etc. are the creations and property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Broadcasting Corporation.The characters of FFVIII belong to Squaresoft/ Square-Enix_

_**Summary:** Mulder, Scully, Fowley and Reyes are working together at the X-Files. Mulder never had a relationship with Fowley and he is secretly dating Scully. But there's something wrong with Mulder's behaviour; he always has to go away on weekends and Scully wants to find out why…

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**

**June 1995**

**2:15 PM, FBI headquarters**

**

* * *

**

"Dad?" called a young girl.

"Who's there?" asked Diana Fowley.

But before she could get an answer a little seven year-old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big blue eyes opened the door and entered the office.

"Oh!" Said the girl and looked intriguingly at Fowley. She seemed definitely surprised to find this woman sitting in her father's office.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just looking for my dad, this is his office, I think…"

She had a brief look at the walls, just to make sure she wasn't mistaken and when she saw the big poster saying _I want to believe_ she sighed of relieve and smiled.

"You're dad?" repeated Fowley slightly amazed.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong office. Little girls can easily lose their way in such a huge building" explained Diana.

"No, I'm absolutely certain that this is the right office" replied the girl.

She seemed very resolute in her affirmation and Diana decided not to contradict her; instead she walked towards the little girl and asked her what her name was.

"Paula" she answered.

"Paula… hmm that's a nice name" said Fowley with a kind voice, now kneeling in order to reach the same height as Paula.

She looked into the girls' dark blue eyes, wondering who her father might be. Could her previous statement be true? Could she be Mulder's daughter?

No, she can't be, Mulder has no time for a private life don't even mention having children.

Paula's affirmation disturbed her but now was not the time for thinking about it; she still had a lot work to do before the end of the day and couldn't afford to lose any supplementary time.

"I'll escort you to the reception where we'll ask someone to find your dad, so you don't get lost a second time, alright?"

"You don't need to do that; really, I'll wait till he comes back."

And after finishing this sentence, Paula walked towards Mulder's desk and took place in his chair, smiling cheerfully. She started playing with his pencils not worrying about Fowley's irritated and annoyed look.

Fowley sighed; she really wasn't good at dealing with children and this one was starting to get on her nerves.

Paula's not the kind of girl that you get easily rid of and Diana just came to understand that.

* * *

**June 1995**

**2:40 PM, FBI headquarters**

**

* * *

**

Someone knocked at the door and Diana got up to answer.

"Hello, my name is Edea Loire. I'm visiting the HQ with my students and I just realized that one of the girls got lost, her name's Paula. She's-"

The woman didn't have the time to finish her sentence that Diana interrupted her, opening the door largely and saying "There she is".

Paula had a brief look at a very cross Edea, sensed that she had done something bad and stopped playing with Mulder's pencils at once.

Edea was relieved to finally find Paula in good hands but couldn't hide that she was angry with her student for getting lost.

"I'm sorry, I won't get separate from the group a second time, I promise. Please, please don't be mad at me." said Paula with a little voice, looking at her teacher with those puppy-dog eyes that no one can stand firm to.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have let you out of sight. It's partly my fault."

Edea smiled at the girl and indicated her to come at her side.

"I apologize for the disturbance agent, this won't happen again. Thanks for taking care of Paula. I hope she didn't bother you too much" said Edea.

"No, but next time don't let her out of sight, the FBI's not a kindergarten" said Fowley sharply.

"I won't. Have a nice day." answered Edea

"Goodbye" mumbled Fowley as she watched them both leave the office

* * *

. 

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**

**June 1995**

**7 PM, somewhere in Richmond**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to go to bed now, it's still bright outside and I haven't said goodnight to Floyd, and you haven't told me a story, and and…" whined Kim.

"Don't try bossing me around Kimmy, I'm the grown-up here in the house and you are the child so please follow my orders and stop snivelling. We made a deal, have you forgotten? I authorized you to play outside longer than usual because the weather was so lovely, but now you have to carry out your part of the arrangement, **_which is_** …?" asked Quistis defiantly, looking Kim straight in the eye.

"Going straight to bed without moaning…"answered Kim sadly and started sulking.

"Perfect, see how easy it works when you're not constantly complaining?" said Quistis and pushed Kim towards the bathroom.

Once she had put Kim into bed, Quistis went down to the living room in order to keep Paula some company.

Paula was sitting on the sofa, holding a picture frame with a drawing of her parents, one of the rare pictures of them together.

"Oh that one was made at the marketplace in _Puerto Banus_ in the South of Spain, December 1986 I think, it's really gorgeous isn't it?." asked Quistis while taking place on the couch.

"Yeah it is, I like it a lot." replied Paula and got up to put the frame back on the bookshelf next to a picture of her and Kim playing in the garden with Floyd, their husky.

"I have a question" said Paula sitting down next to Quistis. "Dad's got grey-green eyes, mum had hazel eyes and none of my grandparents had blue eyes, so where do Kim's and my dark blue eyes come from?"

"Hmm…interesting question, that's you're father's favourite X-file, he calls it _The Blue Eyes Mystery_." said Quistis smiling.

However I really don't think that this one's an X-file, you have to know that some physical characteristics can skip 2, 3 maybe even 4 generations. So I rather think that Kim and you got the eyes of your great-great-grandmother than that they are a part of some governmental or even extraterrestrial conspiracy."

"You're probably right; daddy would manage to find an X-file anywhere…" said Paula quietly.

"Hey, why are you looking so sad?" asked Quistis and gave Paula a sign to come and sit on her lap.

"I wish he could spend more time with us" said Paula.

"I know, but he has a lot of work to do and his timetable's not what you could call regular. He's here every weekend and I'm sure that if he had more time, he would spend it with you." explained Quistis.

"I went to see him when we were visiting the Headquarters with our school. I deliberately separated from our group and then later pretended to have gotten lost. I wanted to see him so badly, but he wasn't in his office. Another agent was there, a tall woman with dark hair" said Paula.

"Her name's Diana Fowley, she's one of your dad's work partners" explained Quistis.

* * *

**Same time, Annapolis, Scully's apartment****

* * *

**

"Have you thought about what I told you?" asked Monica.

"Yes I have…"

"So you're going to tell him?"

"You're talking about it as if it were something easy to announce… I was serious when I said I needed some more time to think about it"

"But you love him…"

"Of course I love him, but we've only been dating for a few months now and everything is still so chaotic in our lives. He doesn't want me to tell anyone that we are lovers. My mum doesn't know, you're supposed not to know… I just feel that now is not the right time for a baby…" explained Scully.

"Well even if you should decide not to keep it, I really think you should talk with him Dana, it' also his baby" said Monica.

"We have not even talked about moving together yet"

"Maybe this baby is the turning point he was waiting for to make your affair official and take the next step. A relationship between partners is never welcome at the bureau. Maybe he's afraid that Skinner might not allow you to stay partners and decide to transfer you back at Quantico" explained Monica.

"There's something I haven't told you... I thrust him with my life, but there are some things about Mulder that keep disturbing me. We see each other almost every day after work and he often stays at my place during the week, but he never has time to see me on the weekends, he says that he's out of town with the Lone gunmen, or visiting his mother. But I know that he's not telling the truth. Two weeks ago, I tried to contact him because he had forgotten his badge. I called his mobile phone but it was turned off, so I first called the guys, then his mother but he wasn't with any of them. When I questioned him on Monday, he pretended to have been out with Frohike. Monica, he lied to me, why should I tell him?"

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE

* * *

**

**8:30 PM, on a Saturday evening somewhere in Richmond**

**

* * *

**

Now that the girls were finally in bed, Mulder and Quistis sat down to have a well deserved cup of coffee. Getting the two of them into bed was definitely not an easy task. At that age children are absolutely tireless and going to bed often ends with a brawl between hyperactive young girls and exhausted adults.

Paula and Kim had been playing in the garden the whole afternoon; running up and down the lane with Floyd dashing after them and at 6:00 PM there was still no sign of tiredness. However, dinner was waiting and Mulder had to drag them back to the house, much to their disappointment.

"Paula was quite sad yesterday…, she spent most of the evening looking at pictures of you and Linoa and kept asking me questions about her mother… she even mentioned _The Blue Eyes Mystery_." said Quistis and smiled at Mulder.

"Don't laugh, you know, this is really an X-file" replied Mulder and returned her smile. He got up, grabbed the coffee-pot and refilled their mugs.

"Edea called me to say that Paula ran off from the group while they were visiting the bureau. Apparently she was looking for me."

"Yeah I know, and luckily Edea was there before Paula could tell the agent who her father was, so your little secret is still well kept." replied Quistis.

"Yeah." said Mulder taking a gulp of coffee "Did she describe the woman who was there?"

"Well, all she said was that she was tall and had dark hair" said Quistis.

"Then she must have met Diana, I was on the field with agent Reyes and Dana certainly wouldn't have reacted that way-" Mulder paused for a moment and then continued "Quistis, I'm not sure that I'll be able to keep this secret from her any longer. I mean it's just too immense…"

"It was your choice not to tell anyone".

"I know but things have changed now… I'm not a Seed anymore" explained Mulder.

"But your past is still a part of you, and there are people out there who still know what you were"

"Don't get me wrong, I still think that it's important to keep their existence hidden. I was just thinking of introducing Scully into my secret" explained Mulder.

"If you think that your relationship is strong enough"

"Dana's abduction has definitely deepened our relationship. I was so worried during her absence, that I thought I was going to die of anxiety. It was then that I realized how much I loved her and how much I wanted her to be a part of my life…"

"I suppose that the abduction has shaken her profoundly, don't you think that she's emotionally too weak for such a revelation?" asked Quistis.

"She hardly remembers anything"

"Wasn't she subjected to tests, like most of the abductees?" asked Quistis.

"I'm not sure. She might."

"You're not telling me the whole truth. Come on tell me what happened to her"

"Once I found out that she had been abducted, I decided to make my own investigations" explained Mulder.

"And you found something"

"I discovered a list; a list with the names of women who had been subjected to a series of experiments. The kind of experiment where they extract their ova…" explained Mulder.

"To conceive children who are partly human, partly alien. I've already heard about such test, but what's the purpose of it?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they're up to no good" said Mulder and continued "I checked the list and saw that Dana's name was on it. I was scared and I desperately needed to find out what had happened to these women's ovaries. I discovered that the eggs, extracted from the stolen ovaries had been fertilized with an alien substance and then later on implanted to surrogate mothers"

"Who would voluntarily carry an alien baby?" asked Quistis.

"No one. These were old women, pensioners; and they were all kept in a kind of coma, so that they wouldn't risk obstructing their work."

"Could you find Dana's ova?"

"No, unfortunately I had to leave the building before I could learn anything more, and when I returned two days later, everything was gone…"

"So you have no proof? Maybe they didn't extract her ovaries… Maybe it's just a coincidence"

"But maybe they did"

"What's your point Fox?"

"If they really did extract her ovaries, Dana won't be able to have children"

"Oh now I see…"

"I mean… Linoa's dead. Why not give this family a new chance to live a normal family life?" said Mulder "I'm sure Dana would be a great mum"

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea; but if you want, we could arrange a meeting with her and the girls, and see how it works…" suggested Quistis.

"Thank you. I knew that I could count on you. Dana's great, you'll soon be able to judge by yourself"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

**

**(A few weeks later) July 1995**

**1:30 PM, FBI, headquarters, cafeteria**

**

* * *

**

Scully returned from the distributor with 2 cups of hot coffee.

"Here you are" she said and handed one to Monica.

"You know Dana… now that you're pregnant you should really stop drinking so much coffee" said Monica "I've heard it's bad for the baby".

"I know" replied Scully and put her cup back on the table "But caffeine's good for the concentration". She leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes.

"You look troubled, what's wrong?" asked Monica.

"I've been reflecting a lot these past days… you know… about my relationship with Mulder, the pregnancy and all that…"

"And you've come to what conclusion?"

"That I want to know" said Dana.

"Dana-"

"Do you know why I love him so much?" interrupted Scully.

"Because he's a geek?" asked Monica smiling.

"I love him because our relationship has always been based on friendship and trust. When I was at his side I felt safe and cared for… It's just… Did you ever feel so close to someone that you thought you knew him better than you know yourself?"

"I wish I had…"

"Well I felt that way with Mulder. I thought I could trust him with everything…and know I feel betrayed."

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is. Maybe he's just seeing some friends or doing some extra work"

"Mulder doesn't have many friends" replied Scully "And I don't think that it's possible to do more work than he's already doing…"

"Hey… I'm just a friend who's desperately trying to cheer you up" said Monica and smiled warmly.

"I know. Thank you" Dana paused for a moment. She had been thinking a lot about Mulder's mysterious disappearances on weekends and feared the possibilities. "What if he's cheating on me?"

"I don't know what to say… I have no clue as to what he might be doing, but I don't think he's unfaithful."

"I love him so much… You know, my greatest fear is not the revelation of the truth itself, but the uncertainty of not knowing if I will be able to endure this truth… I've read that most women feel stronger and more confident while they're pregnant; I can't pretend that from me, I've never been so weak and fearful in my whole life…"

"If you really want to follow him and see where he's going, I'd be more than glad to come with you"

"Thank you. But I'd prefer to do it alone" said Scully.

"You can call me at anytime" replied Monica calmly.

Scully smiled softly, she knew that she could always count on Monica.

* * *

**8:30 PM, FBI headquarters, parking-lot**

**

* * *

**

Mulder and Scully got out of the elevator. There was no one in the parking-lot, he reached for her hand, and she let him take it. They were alone, finally.

She had been very quiet during the afternoon, and he couldn't help but worry about her, he always did.

Even now she wouldn't say a word; she just continued walking next to him and sometimes gently squeezed his hand.

He stopped and turned round to face her, she knew what was coming, and answered before he could even ask what was wrong with her.

"I'm fine Mulder. I'm just a bit tired, this week had been quite trying…, but I'll have the whole weekend to relax. Really you don't have to be concerned."

"Well then I wouldn't dare to disagree with you"

He smiled and held her closer, one hand caressing her cheek, the other one placed on her waist. Then he leaned towards her and they kissed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

**

**July, 1995**

**10:55 PM, Richmond**

**

* * *

**

Scully had been following Mulder for about 2 hours now. She had been very careful, always staying at a certain distance so that he wouldn't notice her. However, the pursuit turned out to be more difficult than she had expected. It was dark and she was tired; maybe she should have accepted Monica's help after all. As she reflected on how she could have acted wiser, she almost lost sight of Mulder's car for the third time in only ten minutes.

Suddenly Mulder slowed down; Scully looked up at one of the signposts, they were in Richmond now.

She wondered where he was going and who he was seeing; and even if she would never admit it, she was scared. Her right hand placed on the steering wheel, while her left hand was caressing the lower part of her abdomen; she watched Mulder turn into a drive way. The house was large, with a white front and a beautiful garden.

He hardly had the time to get out of the car and walk towards the house, that someone opened the front door. Immediately a large husky ran out of the house and headed towards Mulder. Then a woman stepped out of the door, she was tall, slim and had long hair. As soon as he noticed her, Mulder stopped playing with the dog and walked towards the door to greet her. They seemed very happy to see each other again; Mulder gave her a big hug and then kissed her on the cheek.

The pain that ran through Scully's body was indescribable. She loved this man and she thought that their love was reciprocal, but she was wrong, Mulder was seeing someone else, her perfect antonym.

She felt how her strengths abandoned her slowly and tried fighting against her tears, but she was too weak. She grabbed her handbag, searching for a hanky, her mobile phone displayed that she had a missed call from Monica but she didn't want to talk to anyone. What was she supposed to do now? Go out and start a fight with Mulder and his long-legged girlfriend? No, the situation was already bad enough.

She was not in the mood for driving back home and decided that it would be best to spent the night in the car, or at least wait till she had calmed down and then call a taxi.

She leaned back, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, stress wasn't good for the baby, and this child was all she had left.

* * *

**A few minutes later…

* * *

**

Scully had dozen off. But a sudden knock on the window awoke her, still a little dizzy and disturbed, she turned her head and saw Mulder standing there, asking her to unlock the car so that he could get in.

* * *

**1 hour and 30 minutes earlier**

**

* * *

**

Mulder checked his rear-view mirror one more time to make sure that it was really Scully who was following him. She was doing a great job, always staying at a certain distance, which made it difficult for him to recognize her number plate. However he managed to read it several times when they were on the highway and she had to overtake the other cars in order to follow him. Not sure about what he should do, Mulder took his mobile phone out of his pocket and decided to call Quistis.

"Hi Quistis, it's me."

"Hi Fox, is everything alright? What time will you be here?" she asked.

"I'm already on the way to Richmond; I'll be there in less then two hours. I'm fine, but Dana's following me and I don't know what to do. It's too late to turn back and drive home" he explained.

"Oh…I see…problem… you haven't told her yet, haven't you?" Quistis said Quistis.

"No I haven't. It's difficult to find the right time to tell her about the girls with all the work we have; introducing Scully to my secret isn't as easy as I thought it would be." replied Mulder.

"Well I fear that there will never be a right time for telling your girlfriend that you already have 2 daughters, aged 6 and 7 that no one knows about, except your mother and a few close friends"

"Quistis…please"

"Oh yeah, and that's without mentioning the fact that you have to keep their existence secret because some members of our government, who are part of governmental conspiracy, might use them for their top secret alien hybrid project" said Quistis and there was a clear trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's not funny. These people are dangerous, you know that. I just don't want to endanger the girls' lives more than they already are…"

"Mulder there's no right time for something like that…"

"I know. You're right, as always" his voice was calm.

"I don't like you're tone Fox… and I don't know what you planned but Paula and Kim are already in bed, so now is certainly not the right time for introductions, if this is your intention." answered Quistis.

"Well… I still got one hour and a half left to make something up" said Mulder and hung up.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

****

**July, 1995, Richmond**

**A few minutes later…**

****

_Scully had dozen off. But a sudden knock on the window awoke her, still a little dizzy and disturbed, she turned her head and saw Mulder standing there, asking her to unlock the car so that he could get in…_

She stared at him through the window, trying hard to control the feelings of anger and hate that were boiling up inside of her. Their two faces were now very close; separated only by a few millimeters of glass.

"Come on Scully, open the door", came Mulder's voice from outside.

Although she was not yet ready to break their eye-contact; Scully was determined not to let him in. He had fooled her and now she needed to study his face; this mimic that had turned thrust into betrayal and made her believe he was in love with her.

Her look was cold and distant as she carefully examined the structure of his face.

"Scully are you alright?" asked Mulder while knocking against the window.

She seemed absent, absorbed in a torment of thoughts…and yet… her look was strong and profound as she analyzed the slightest of his movements.

He doesn't look sorry, thought Scully while wondering what once led her into thrusting this man. She suddenly felt very stupid and naïve for falling for him. There just had to be something wrong with him… Why would a good-looking man like him care for a woman like her? Dreams are something for little girls who believe in fairytales; in real life they never come true…

As she reflected upon her shattered hopes, a tear appeared at the corner of her left eye. Like a pearl it softly rolled down her cheek before falling onto her shirt where it left a small wet spot.

In an abrupt movement she turned her head away from the window, away from him.

She picked up the bag that was lying on the passenger seat and nervously searched for her car keys. She remembered putting them away before dozing off… but where? As she hastily threw everything out of her bag, she noticed her face was all damp from crying. She took a handkerchief and dried it.

Mulder was still standing outside, asking; even begging her to unlock the car, but Scully would pretend not to hear him.

Of course he was cross with himself for not having told Scully about Paula and Kim's existence, and he deeply regretted that things had come to such a turn. But then again, what was he supposed to do if she refused to speak to him?

He knocked on the window one more time, and called her name, but she would not look at him.

He was worried to see her like that; it was not in Scully's habit to cry in front of people and especially not in front of him.

Mulder looked at her intriguingly; wondering what had caused her such pain. Was it because of what she saw a few minutes ago? He replayed the scene in his mind and suddenly everything became clear.

She believes that Quistis and I are lovers, whispered Mulder to himself while only slowly realizing the consequences of such a misunderstanding…

There were no keys in her bag, so Scully bent down to check under the passenger seat. She searchingly felt the cold ground till she heard the metallic sound of her keys. She grabbed them, straightened up and then started her car.

"Scully don't drive off like that!" shouted Mulder "Please…We need to talk, you got it all wrong."

Scully had always been honest with him, offering him her trust, her friendship and her love. Mulder knew it would only be fair to tell her the whole truth. Every revelation requires explanations and Mulder was ready to give them; if only she would listen…

Scully turned her head to face him but remained silent. Her eyes were still red from crying. "Scully please… I can see you're not okay…just let me explain everything to you and then you'll be free to go" begged Mulder "It's not what you think it is" his voice was soft and his look passionately.

Hearing him plead like that, made her feel even more miserable, but she would not give in… after all, she was the one who had been hurt and betrayed. She tried hard to resist these puppy-dog eyes that were staring at her, however, in the end it was just too much and she could no longer handle the way he was looking at her.

She turned her head away from him and returned her attention to the road. Holding the wheel with both hands, she turned to the right and drove off into the darkness of the night; leaving Mulder alone, standing in the middle of the street, watching her go.

**Please review**


End file.
